In modern radar and electronic warfare (EW) systems, increasing emphasis is being placed on developing systems that provide element or sub array all-digital sampling and beamforming. There is also the added desire to sample very wide (ultra-wide) bandwidths covering, in many cases, up to and beyond X-band. One problem occurs when trying to measure across very wide bandwidths. Extremely fast analog to digital converters (ADCs) for direct analog to digital conversion would be required, or several channels of analog filtering and mixing prior to analog to digital conversion would be needed to facilitate such implementations. However, conventional ADCs do not sample at the very high rates necessary for standard approaches to direct radio frequency (RF) sampling, and normally require at least one stage of intermediate frequency (IF) conversion first. This additional filtering and mixing requires additional hardware, cost, and adds to the overall noise floor of the system. Alternative techniques and systems for performing such signal processing are desired.